The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of social groups on computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of social groups to make product recommendations.
When a user is in the process of using, purchasing, leasing, or otherwise obtaining a particular product, that user relies heavily on product reviews from an unknown community. However, such reviews are often untrustworthy, since the product reviewers often 1) have different needs and expectations than the user, and/or 2) have hidden motivations for recommending a particular product, in order to influence the user's purchase.